comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2015-10-30 - Lovers Spat Part 2
"-And I told him 'Go suck on a tuspar egg!' Which... okay that might not be nice... but he was being such a jerk! I never saw him be that mean before! And he was being totally illogical. He was trying to say that because Picard got taken over by the Borg, that makes him BETTER!? So what, if I let these guys beat me..." she says, as she puts up her hand to catch Abomination's fist, stopping it cold. Abomination grunts as his eyes widen. Uh oh. As he gets thrown into a charging Rhino, sending both of them flying into a wall. "- would that mean I'm BETTER? No, that would mean I'm worse. DUH! Right?" They were just having a nice hot pretzel outside of one of the comic cons, when Abomination started causing destruction, trying to get Supergirl to come out to fight him and a group he put together specifically to 'teach blondie a lesson in pain' - Abomination, Rhino, Elephant Man, Mammoth, Killer Croc, Cinderblock. They weren't doing that well, and it wasnt stopping Kara from continuing complaining about her boyfriend as she had been doing for the past 20 minutes at the convention to Leah BEFORE the attack started. Killer Croc growls out, "I liked Captain Pike!" Then tries to snap at Kara, but gets a broken tooth as a result. Kara says, "HE WAS IN ONE EPISODE!" She then grabs his tail and starts spinning him around. With a sigh and a bit of a cringe (not related to each other), Leah stays out of the way of the group activity as well as she can. She knows, she shouldn't openly advertise that Kara would be at these events. This is why. It draws too much danger to innocent people. Wearing her Ms. Marvel outfit, she says, "You stay out of this," to Croc, even if she is still a bit afraid of the giant teeth. Lots of teeth. "Go on?" Leah says, holding Kara's pretzel and her own to keep them from falling to the ground while Kara works. "So you're talking about Star Trek? This is because you hang with me too much, isn't it." She isn't really asking that last one, just stating it to herself. "Wow, I have more geek power than I thought." After Croc goes flying and hitting into a parked bus, which wraps around him from the force of the impact, Cinderblock grabs her from behind, trying to bear-hug crush the Kryptonian teenager within his massive arms. Kara's more focused on complaining about Dedrick though, as she responds to Leah. "Actually Dedrick is the one who got me into Star Trek even before I met you, but he even tried to use that against me, as if just because he introduced me into the series..." she says as she pushes her arms apart, easily breaking Cinderblock's hold on her, causing him to have his arms pushed outwards. "... it means he knows more about it? Well he obviously doesnt if he makes stupid points that make no sense like that!" She turns around and gives Cinderblock an uppercut to the underside of his chin, which causes him to go flying upwards into the sky. Higher and higher - it's a good thing Cinderblock didn't need air, because he was going into orbit. Oh wait, at the speed he was going, he was going to go OUT of orbit. Kara frowns. "One second.... hit him too hard." she says as she flies up after him. Leaving Leah there with several superstrong villains. One of them, Mammoth, says, "Get Ms Marvel before she gets back, we can use her as a hostage!" At which point Elephant Man starts to charge at Leah. Which is stopped as Cinderblock is sent crashing down onto Elephant Man, cratering him and Cinderblock both into the ground and Kara lands on them. Annnd Kara's still continuing to complain. "It doesn't MATTER if he introduced me to it. I still watched all the episodes, and I have an eidetic memory so it's not like he REMEMBERS them better than me!" Leah steps back a little bit as Elephant Man's snout slams into the ground a few feet from her toes. She gulps once, still a touch distracted by the whole situation, and says, "This is so surreal," to herself, giving her head a little shake. The big guy looks kind of rough; having Cinderblock dropped on him from orbit and followed by Kara's boots has got to damage your calm. Deep breath, she gets ahold of herself and tries to actually help her bestie. "Duck. I mean, nevermind, you're doing fine." She's referring to a punch that rebounds off of Kara's head with no visible effect save for the howl of Rhino as he hurts his fist. "Obviously. Look, hon, I could argue Star Trek for hours. I met Nichelle Nichols once at a con. Half the science was based on plot power, which means for the record that you got there when the plot required you to get there. So if it's important, approach the science from that direction instead of from one that uses logic. But why are you having this fight?" Rhino winds up to try his horn again, hoping that Kara's balance will be messed up enough to have it work out. But he pauses, frowning, and says, "Picard? They not taking us seriously here. Bloody french winemaker anyway." Then he charges. Kara Zor-El didn't bother moving her head as Rhino's fist slammed against the side of the Girl of Steel's head. Definitely more damage was done to Rhino's fist - especially considering the damage done to Kara was nothing at all. Kara sighs when Leah asks her the question. "I don't know WHY we're having the fight! One minute we were all cuddling together on the couch, and Dedrick says how Picard is so much better than Kirk, and I say..." Kara pauses to catch Rhino by the horn, letting the sharp tip of the horn first slam against her open palm, actually blunting it in the process. "Anyway.... I say that I agreed with almost everything he said about Star Trek EXCEPT Kirk could definitely take Picard no problem." She slams Rhino by the horn right into the ground, sending his entire head into a hole in the pavement. "And Picard wasnt a winemaker, that's his BROTHER!" she says annoyedly before yanking Rhino's head out of the hole in the ground, giving him a backslap and sending him flying into Killer Croc, who was JUST getting himself out of the wreckage of the parked bus that Kara had punched him into. Kara looks at Leah. "Besides, we werent talking about the science. Obviously Picard has more advanced science on his side. He's from a century ahead of Kirk. But Kirk is a better tactician, fighter, and frankly, he's more moral." She crosses her arms. "Maybe Dedrick got angry when I said I'd definitely have a go at Kirk over Picard. I probably shouldnt have said that either.... do you think he's jealous? I mean he knows it's a fictional character." Leah sighs breathily, her hips turning as she snaps her fingers at the villains who're still conscious. "Guys. This is serious, stop playing for a bit will you? I need to talk to Kara." Which has all the effect one would expect it to have. Abomination roars at her, crying out, "Stop talking about this!", then tries to rip a hunk of concrete out of the ground and throw it at her, since they're having little to no luck with Kara. Apparently the conversation that Kara and Leah are having is pissing him off as much as the fight. At the same time, Mammoth is getting to his feet and launching himself at Kara again, in a flying leap to try and use his massive weight against her by landing on her feet-first. His battle cry? "Bah! Worf dumped Picard first chance he got! Even we're more loyal than his crew were." Who'd have thought he was a trekkie. Kara Zor-El turns to punch the huge hunk of concrete, turning it into rubble. When Mammoth attempts to kick her with both feet in a stomp, Kara grabs his feet, swinging him around and slamming him into the ground. She then grabs him by the throat. "Actually..." she says before punching him, sending him flying into the air and flying up after him, until he goes past him so that Mammoth crashes into her boots as she stands in midair, "That's right! He did!" She then adds, as Mammoth hits HARD into a Kara who isnt going to budge, even in midair, "Picard did make Worf a bit lame while he was on the Enterprise. It wasnt until Worf was no longer under Picard's influence that he finally started being cool again." Then she smashes her fist back down onto Mammoth, sending him flying back down again. Kara again flies down to be where Mammoth is about to land BEFORE he gets there. She gives him a swat, sending Mammoth flying into where both Killer Croc and Rhino are, trying again to get out of the wreckage of the bus. "But he does make a good point!" She looks over at Abomination. "MAKE ME STOP! THIS IS IMPORTANT STUFF!" she says annoyedly at Abomination. Leah says, "I can't say that you're wrong, though I can find a dozen reasons to argue the other side if I really wanted to. Trust me, the internet's chock full of them. The main point being that all the things you're saying are open to interpretation..and Dedrick might not be looking at it from the same perspective. Think about it for a second. He's a GUY. They think they're logical, but they always think with their pride first." At that point, Abomination slams his hands together, sending a shockwave out to at least make the conversation stop for a moment. It shakes everything and puts Leah in danger, along with anyone stupid enough to still within a block! He's really not liking being ignored like this, and follows the area-attack up by picking up a metal pole and throwing it like a spear directly at Kara's head. Leah says, "Case in point, there. Dedrick probably would admit that you've got good points if it wasn't in the middle of a fight." Kara Zor-El gets in front of Leah so the shockwave hits her, not Leah. When the metal pole is thrown, Kara's eyes turn red and she fires heat vision at it, causing it to split neatly in half and fall to teh ground in a smoldering heap of slag on either side of the two women. "So you're saying it's not that he thinks I'm wrong... it's that I hurt his pride by maybe having better arguments than him about a show that he's loved since he was a kid?" Kara purses her lips and blows at Abomination, causing a hurricane force of wind to send him flying backwards into a wall. Kara pauses. "I didn't think of it like that. I hurt his pride. I guess I don't think of Dedrick as the type of guy who'd get his pride hurt. I mean... he's fine about dating me, and the whole... you know.... girlfriend stronger than you thing. He's always been very confident about himself anyway." She pauses and flies at Abomination as he stumbles forward from the wall. She lets him swing at her once... and misses her. Then twice, and misses her again. Then she throws up a hand to catch his fist again. Then she squeezes his hand and it's pretty likely that she might be squeezing hard enough to hear crackling from his fist. "I need to end this now, Blonsky. I think I have someone more important to talk to." she says before slamming her fist into his stomach. If she wasnt holding his fist, he'd probably be going into orbit like Cinderblock did. Kara then headbutts Abomination in the head and flies up with the newly unconscious Abomination into the air and sends him slamming back down to the ground. Right on top of Mammoth, Rhino, and Killer Croc. The end result, after the dust clears, is they've all had some really 'damaged calm.' ie, they'll be spending some time in la-la land, a suburb of unconsciousville. Kara then flies back to Leah and lands lightly on her feet. Leah grins, watching the fight end. In a most predictable fashion, to anyone who's been paying attention. And Leah definitely has. "Nice stacking. Very neat and polite for the cleanup crew." She gives Kara a quick one-armed hug, then says, "Now I'm not saying that he doesn't believe what he's saying. But mostly, yeah. I imagine if you gave him a point, say that, there might be SOME areas that Picard had going for him, he'd agree the same. But hell, even I don't believe that Kirk would lose in a fair fight. Puh-lease." "...do we even have a clean-up crew?"